Bode Locke (Netflix)
Bode Locke is a main character of Netflix Locke & Key. Whilst the youngest of the Locke children, he is the most inquisitive, and the one who finds the majority of the keys. Namely, he finds the Ghost Key, which allows his consciousness to leave his body and travel independently. Biography Early History Finding the keys Bode is among the most inquisitive of children in the Locke Family and, when he and his family move to Matheson following their father's dead, he begins exploring the ancient and extensive house and associated Estate. He is eventually drawn to the Well House which sits on Keyhouse estate and, when he calls into the well, he receives a reply from something he initially believes to be his echo.Welcome to Matheson The reply scares him, and he runs back into the house, perplexed and scared at the event that has unfolded before him. Bode later returns to the well, drawn by the whispers common around the house. He once again calls into the well, and enjoys a conversation with the voice from earlier, whom he now refers to as Echo. She asks if Bode has found any of the magical keys hidden throughout Keyhouse, and details some of the keys, including the Ghost Key and Identity Key. The Echo tells Bode to listen to the whispering if he wishes to find the keys. Bode is perplexed again by the conversation and decides he should tell Kinsey. When he does, however, she dismisses him. He does, however, find one of the keys hidden within her bracelet — the bracelet her father gave her years prior. He uses the key on a nearby door, and it opens a door to the ice cream parlour they had visited downtown earlier in the day. Bode realises that he has found the Anywhere Key, but is unable to show Kinsey a doorway to the Eiffel Tower. ]] Following the whispers, Bode finds another of the keys in the garbage disposal system. He shows the keys to Echo when he returns to the Well House, and Echo reveals that the second key allows the user to speak with the dead; she tells him to show the key to his mother. He later uses the key to try and communicate with his father, Rendell. He uses the key on a nearby mirror, and is enticed by his reflection to step through the mirror. Nina steps through instead, however and finds herself trapped within the mirror. Desperate to save his mother, Bode returns to the Well House and asks for Echo's help, questioning why she lied to him. Echo reveals that the key is actually the Mirror Key and can trap enemies within a perfect prison, but offers her assistance in return for the Anywhere Key. Bode sees no issue with this and trades her the Anywhere Key, however she simply uses the key to escape the Well House, leaving him alone. He is later able to save his mother with the help of Tyler and Kinsey and a long piece of rope found in the Well House. Bode would later find one of the keys in a painting of Chamberlin Locke on the mantelpiece. He uses the key to open the large wooden door in the winter study and, walking through, he finds himself turned into a ghost and able to fly around the ground of Keyhouse freely. Bode talks with Chamberlain about the keys and he reveals that Bode found the Ghost Key, but also that his father and Duncan used the keys during their childhood. Bode later finds the Mending Key in the sewing room of Keyhouse. He uses the key to open the Mending Cabinet, however is unaware of both the keys' or the cabinet's purpose. He questions if the cabinet is similar to the one that took the Pevensie children to the magical universe of Narnia, however he is disappointed when he gets into the cabinet and nothing happens.The Black Door Conflict with Dodge The following day, Kinsey and Tyler are still confused at the events of the previous night, however do not believe Bode when he tells them about the woman in the Well House; they simply tell him to forget about the whole ordeal and the keys. He continues to hear the whispers, however, and finds another of the keys hidden in the vacuum.Trapper/Kepper He struggles with finding out what this key does, however, and tries multiple doors, failing at each opportunity. Bode realises that he and the "Well Woman" have conflicting interests, however as nobody will believe him, he opts to take the situation into his own hands. He asks Rufus for advice, and eventually settles on using a bear trap to try and lure Echo in. He is unable to lure Echo into the trap, however, and she simply tells him to give her the keys when he finds them; she dismisses him and leaves shortly after. Bode later decides to use the newfound key, and, inserting it into the base of his neck, he realises that he has found the Head Key, but is surprised to find himself in an out-of-body experience. Wishing to show Tyler and Kinsey the effects of the Head Key, he allows the two inside of his head, where he shows them some of his most precious memories with their father, Rendell.Head Games Bode watches later and Tyler uses the Head Key to insert knowledge into his head in hopes of impressing Jackie. The conflict between Echo and Bode grows when Bode believes that he can stop Echo from using the Anywhere Key if he covers all of the keyholes with chewing gum. He finds this is relentless, however, and Echo later appears and demands the Head Key from him. He questions why she has not just taken it, and he finally realises that Echo is unable to take a key from anyone without permission.The Keepers of the Keys The conflict between Dodge and Bode further reaches a climax when she enlists the help of Sam Lesser — the man who killed Rendell — once again to terrorise the Locke Family and locate the Head Key. Sam enters Keyhouse and threatens Nina, forcing Bode to use the Ghost Key to investigate upstairs whilst not compromising the safety of his physical body. Sam later ties up Nina, Bode and Kinsey, however they are able to hide the Head Key inside of Kinsey's plush toy whale, Sally. When Sam demands the key, the children tell him that Tyler has it, who is currently not home; Sam tells them that they will wait for Tyler to return home. When Tyler returns home and Sam finds out that he doesn't have the key, Kinsey tells Sam that she buried the key in the garden, and Sam takes her and Bode hostage whilst she "digs up the key"; he turns violent when the key isn't there however.Dissection Sam eventually gets possession of the Head Key when the Locke Children use it on him, however when Dodge appears to collect, he is unsure whether he should hand over the key. She eventually kills Sam and forcefully takes the key from him; this proves that Bode was initially incorrect when he believed she could not take the key from anyone, with her revealing that the rule only applies to the Locke Family. With Ellie in possession of the Crown of Shadows, she decides that she was wrong about the whole situation and decides to come clean with the Locke Children. She tells them her history with the keys, and shows Tyler and Kinsey certain memories of her childhood. Although Bode is not privy to witnessing the memories, he is privy to the plan to use the Crown of Shadows against Dodge, which Ellie leaves Keyhouse to retrieve.Echoes The Locke Children finally come face-to-face with Dodge and — using the crown — she commands the shadows to attack Keyhouse. Bode makes a weapon by attaching the Matchstick Key to the end of his light sabre, and attacking Dodge's shadow, he causes it to explode. They find out that this has also subdued Dodge, and they formulate a plan to throw Dodge back through the Black Door. After this is done, however, Bode does not believe the nightmare to be over, and questions multiple times if Kinsey and Tyler are sure they got Dodge.Crown of Shadows Appearances :;Season One *''Welcome to Matheson'' *''Trapper/Kepper'' *''Head Games'' *''The Keepers of the Keys'' *''Family Tree'' *''The Black Door'' *''Dissection'' *''Ray of F*ing Sunshine'' *''Echoes'' *''Crown of Shadows'' Trivia *He finds the Ghost Key, Shadow Key, Anywhere Key, Music Box Key and Mirror Key. **This makes him the one to find the most keys. *Bode is the reason that Dodge escapes the Well House, as he trades the Anywhere Key in return for her help to free Nina from the mirror. *Bode figures out that Dodge cannot take the keys from the Locke Children. **He initially believes she is unable to take the keys from anyone, however later finds out that this rule only applies to the Locke Family. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Keepers of the Keys